A Miraculous Halloween (2018)
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: On Halloween Night many years ago a posh family living in Paris was murdered. So every year since that night that ghost of the daughter has come back, but not to haunt anybody or anything. In fact, she has always had her eyes set on a more fun way to spend her time...


In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines, they used to live a man, a woman, and a child who according to a family portrait in the foyer had blue hair, bright blue eyes and loved the color red.

The house had been standing for almost 200 years. It was now abandoned. And it had been collecting dust for just over half that time.

No one knows how the last family that lived here died, only that one morning, the head maid came to do her duties and found all the family members on the floor in the dining room, their meal still on the plates having gone cold, looking barely touched.

It was said that the deaths were caused on Halloween night and so every Halloween since, the ghost of the daughter could be seen inside the house or on the streets joining in with the other kids for Trick or Treating.

But not everyone believed that story.

One being Marinette Dupain-Cheng who at the moment was on the other side of the fence looking at the house.

She was dressed as a Witch which consisted of a beautiful black and red dress, orange and black stockings, black buckled boots, with a pointed hat and cape, a old broomstick in one hand, and a prop cauldron in the other to collect the sweets.

This house always gave her the creeps, especially around this time of year.

But it was one of the easiest places to get to and the most known.

Whenever someone said _'The old house in vines'_ the person they were talking to knew exactly where that was.

And so it was the 'meeting point' to for Marinette and her friends to set off on their rounds of trick or treating.

"I don't like it here Marinette," Tikki her Kwami – a small godlike being wearing a witch outfit herself despite not being allowed to be seen by anyone other than her holder. "There's a negative aura here."

"Don't worry Tikki, we won't be here much longer," Marinette said trying to calm herself too, looking up and down the road for her friends Alya, Nino and Adrien.

Soon though they arrived, Adrien being a Vampire, Nino as a Werewolf complete with ears and tail, and Alya as an Egyptian queen with a headpiece Marinette made for her on her head.

They were about to set out when a voice called out to them...

"Um excuse me..." the voice of a girl around their age called making them turn to look at a girl dressed as a Victorian with a red dress and black gloves, her dark bluey black hair tied up into a bun and her hand holding onto a Halloween candy bag.

"Yes?" Adrien asked speaking up.

"Oh well I'm Bridgette and I was wondering if I can join you people for Trick or Treating. Only my Mummy and Daddy don't trust me on my own.

"Do they live around here then?" Marinette asked looking around but didn't see any house with their lights on.

"You could say that," Bridgette said avoiding the question "Shall we go then?"

o0o Happy Halloween o0o

For the next couple of hours the five of them went around and collected sweets from the people of Paris.

When it was getting a bit too late, Bridgette said she had to go home and the four remaining teens decided to head back to Marinette's house and go through what they had.

"I've got three chocolate bars, a candy apple, and some gumdrops," Nino said looking in his bag naming just a few things he had.

"I'll trade you a lolly-pop and some brownies for one of the chocolate bars," Adrien said smiling.

As the boys did this, Marinette was enjoying some cookies she 'rescued' from downstairs, as Alya was on her phone with a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong Alya?" Marinette asked.

"That girl who was with us tonight, have any of us seen her before tonight?" she asked getting head shakes.

"Maybe she just moved here," Nino suggested.

"I doubt it. No girl named ' _Bridgette'_ has been listed at any of the near-by schools."

"She kind of looked like the girl in the portrait, hanging up in that house," Adrien said in a thinking voice.

"And you know this how?" Nino asked seeing as the house has been locked for the public for ages.

"Because I was taught about that house's history and it's owners when I was still being home-schooled." Adrien said and went off explaining.

"But if you're saying it was her then she's been dead for nearly 150 years." Alya said checking the information on her phone.

"So that girl was a ghost?!" Marinette asked hugging her pillow a little scared.

"Ghosts aren't real girl," Alya said trying to calm her friend down.

"Neither is magic, and here we have Ladybug and Chat Noir popping up and then disappearing every-other-day," Adrien said grinning slightly as he took a sip of some milk from a Chat Noir themed mug over by the corner of the room.

"Dude, not helping," Nino said looking at Marinette, but agreeing with him.

* * *

Next to the old house that was covered in vines there was a small grave yard which held all the family members who ever lived in the house up until the last family members had died in there, on Halloween 150 years ago.

Bridgette was sitting on top of one of the tomb stones looking through her candy bag.

She was wondering if she would be able to see her new friends next year when she heard her mother calling to her.

"Bridgette..." the voice of a woman mixed with a howl of the wind came from further into the grave yard.

"Coming Mother," Bridgette said grabbing her bag and standing up before flying through the air, landing, and settling back with her candy bag full of sweets into her own grave until next Halloween.

* * *

 **AN: I hope everyone likes this, trust me when I say _'You have no idea how hard it was to come up with an idea so I could write this'_**

 **Happy Halloween :)**


End file.
